Tie Me Down
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kurt has a list that Blaine won't ever forget
1. Chapter 1

**Tie Me Down**

"Kurt., what are you doing?" Blaine's voice rang like bells in his ears as he wrote down some instructions on a piece of paper. He ignored the other as he did so, trying to finish in the few minutes he had left.

When Blaine came over to spy on the other, Kurt only pushed him away, playfully laughing as he finished. "Go away! I'm not done yet." He pouted when his pen ran out of ink and grabbed a pink gel pen lying near him. The ink was hard to read but if you help it up close enough you understood what the last instructions on the paper was. "Finished." He announced, folding the paper and putting it into an envelope.

"What's that for?" Blaine had been sitting back down on the edge of Kurt's bed where he was before, being a good boy and not trying to sneak a peek at the letter.

"You'll find out, promise." He held the envelope as he crawled across his bed over to Blaine. "Now are you going to give me a kiss before you leave?"

Blaine bent down, leaving a kiss against his cheek which made Kurt pout. "Hey, you'll get a real kiss when I get to see what the letter is all about."

Kurt handed him the letter. "You cannot read this until you get home, you cannot call me out it or text me about this letter at all. Just do it, I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"You're bossy today." Blaine took the envelope from Kurt and put it in his bag as he lifted it over his shoulder. "Is there a date when you want me to do this by?"

Kurt had to think about it for a few seconds. In his mind he was planning out the following spring break and trying to see when what was going to happen. "Well, my dad and Carole are leaving Sunday night...I think Finn is doing something Monday. Even if he isn't I'll just tell him ahead of time and I'll get him out of the house. I planned it all out, so if anything changes I'll text you."

"Alright..." Blaine felt a little strange about how he was planning it out and felt an even stronger desire to read what was written on he paper. "I'll see you then." He flashed a smile and left Kurt's room, shutting the door as he left. He fought the urge the entire way out of the house and towards his car not to read it. The letter was almost taunting him with promises of...well whatever Kurt had plan for the week.  
_-

The drive home was terrible, it began to thunder and rain, his windshield wipers were making a loud and obnoxious sound, the radio only played shitty romance songs; there were so many things that this letter was going to make it or break it for him.

As he entered his bedroom, he put down his bag and searched for the envelope. It automatically smelled like Kurt's potpourri when he opened it. He unfolded the letter hastily and began reading it, chuckling at the title "Things Kurt wants to do during spring break."

_Blaine,_

In spite of recent activities I am willing to make a little deal with you. I will allow you to have me all break, if you go to the rest of the car shows with me. I know how you don't care much about them, but you do know how much it means to go. You must accept this offer or you will not be able to do the following.

If you have accepted you will get six more letters from me that I have all written out in detail.

Since Monday starts our break, I'm hoping we can accomplish all seven." 

Blaine stopped reading, getting bored about the letter. He wanted to skip on to the next page but carefully read the rest of the letter before flipping over to the next page.

_"When Carole and dad leave Sunday afternoon I want you to come over. I'm going to be watching a movie in the living room. When you come in, I don't want to see you. I want you to bring some ropes too, or ties. Whatever you can bring that will keep me from screaming. I want you to tie me up. Blindfold, ball gag, the entire box of accessories under your bed._

Then I want you to take me somewhere. My dad rented a cabin out in the woods for us. The address is at the bottom. I want you take us there. While we are there you can take me in whatever way, shape or form you desire. You can keep me like a pet for the entire week. Not just because I want you to, but because I know how much you want me."

Blaine stopped reading again, giving a strange and surprised look on his face. He must have reread the letter a few more times before realizing he had skipped a piece of paper. The back to the instructions had a list of things Blaine was allowed to do to him, and things Blaine was allowed to make Kurt do. They were numbered in any order and involved items such as, double penetration with sex toys, and role play rape. Blaine looked even more confused this time and wanted to call Kurt up and ask him about it but knew he couldn't. He sighed, moving from his position and sitting down on the ground. He put down the letter on his bed and pulled out the box that was under his bed.

He was beginning to think the entire thing was a joke, an early April Fools joke, but he knew how much Kurt wanted him to go to the next six car shows. It bored him though, Blaine wasn't interested in cars, he was interested in Kurt and all the things they could do together. Sighing, he opened the lid to the box and uncovered the ties and gags that Kurt had been speaking about in the letter. He then grabbed a notebook on the side table near him, grabbing the pen in it and began taking notes. He began to write down all of the sex toys he owned-leaving out the ones Kurt was going to bring and ones Blaine had o go buy-and listed different things that he had wanted to do with Kurt. Shower sex that Kurt was so against, and now Blaine had the opportunity to chain him against the knobs and fuck him from behind. It made him smile as he began to list them.

He then compared his list to Kurt's, thinking of ways he could make double penetration unbearable. He then started thinking about one of those flesh penis, and then an inflatable dildo. He'd have to go and see if they existed because this was his chance to do everything he's ever wanted. He was going to get a slave this week to tie down and make his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tie Me Down 2**

Sunday evening and it was beginning to rain again, Blaine hoped that it wouldn't have canceled anybody's plans. The television played loudly throughout the hallways as he made his way around, entering just as Finn had left and watching his boyfriend in the living room. He was drying his hair as the music from the movie started playing, slow and sensual as a love scene was about to take place. Blaine tried to annoy it as he made his way down the hallway and entered in around the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice came from the front door which made Kurt go to with a disgusted sigh. He unlocked it and Finn had a creepy smile on his face. "I forgot my keys..."

"I'll go get them for you..." He sighed again, throwing his towel at Finn and then going into the kitchen to the key rack. He felt awkward when he entered out of it though, as if something wasn't right, as if someone was watching him. He put it off as returned back to the front door bringing them to his [step] brother.

"Thank you." He accepted them, handing Kurt the towel back. "Are you just going to stay at home all spring break?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. I was thinking of hanging out with someone but everyone seems to busy. Mercedes is visiting her brother, Rachel is...well shes with you so we can't do anything and most of the Warblers are up at some beach cabin in Jersey."

"Gotta suck, Bro." He put his keys in his pocket. "I'll see ya later than." He waved and left the front door which Kurt shut and locked, walking back into the living room. He looked around when he heard a muffled sound but he ignored it and only went back to get his drink in the kitchen.

Kurt screamed, dropping his glass on the ground as he was attacked from behind, falling onto the ground. The body was too heavy for him to lift his head, and as the ties wrapped around his wrist he knew he wouldn't be very hopeful to get them off. Then something was wrapped around his eyes which made him struggle to get the other off of his back.

"Fuck, that hurts." Kurt spat as Blaine used a nearby chair to lift himself up, then lifting the boy up and onto the same chair that had helped him. He whined he felt something pushed into his mouth and strapped around the back of his head. It made all of his words muffled as he was picked up from the chair and moved across the room to the couch he sat on originally.

Blaine pushed Kurt down against the couch, moving over top of him. His hands behind his back struggled at the ties and Blaine ignored it. His fingers dipped under the cotton of his shorts and elastic of his boxers, pulling them off at the same time. Kurt moved underneath him, sounds covered by the gag as Blaine's hands spread out against his cheeks, opening him for all to see.

Moving one hand, he went into his pocket and grabbed the bottle of lubrication he had inside of it, uncapping it and pouring it onto Kurt's hole. The boy shivered against his hand as he put the bottle down, fingers spreading the lubrication against the hole, teasing before pushing his finger against him and sliding it in. Blaine could feel the other shift against the couch, holding back sounds he couldn't release.

His groans were muffled as a second finger was added, slipping past the muscle and deep inside of him. The lubricant only eased the passage as he twisted his fingers inside of him, trying to open him up as best he could for the night ahead of them.

He entered a third finger, pushing them all in and out as best as he could to prepare the boy for one of the first things that were on the possibilities. Sex toys. Blaine had lots of them thanks to Kurt and his adventurous side when it came to sex. It made for limitless possibilities.

He removed his fingers, grabbing a small blue toy from his pocket and picking up the bottle of lube to cover the small toy in. He dropped the small bottle again as he pressed the toy against Kurt, allowing it to replace his fingers. The toy didn't go in far at first so it was pushed in slower and made its way through. He used his fingers and entered inside of Kurt again to push the toy in a little farther and then retreated.

Grabbing the remote he turned it on, slick fingers turning the controls up as high as they could go. Vibrating inside of him which made his body shift again, groaning behind the gag. It made him chuckle, putting the remote into the others underwear and moving his hands to pull them up and over his cock. He then pulled the boys shorts up and grabbed the bottle, putting it back into his pocket.

"Get up." Blaine's voice spoke roughly, pulling Kurt to sit up, He then pulled Kurt to sit up, only to have him shiver at the sensation inside of him. Only feeling as if the toy moved deeper inside of him as he was forced up.

Blaine removed the ball gag, allowing him to cry out because the sounds would only turn him on. He pushed the boy forward towards he front door, helping him walk around items so he wouldn't fall over and get hurt. When they made it outside Blaine held on to him, walking towards his car which was all the way down the block. The entire way there he could feel Kurt shake as the toy moved inside of him, bringing him strange pleasure as he clenched his cheeks to keep it inside of him. A few strange looks as Blaine unlocked the back seat of his car and pushed Kurt inside of it. He used his legs to get in further and could feel the toy inside of him moving deeper again. It pressed against his most sensitive spots and had him writhing against the back seat of the car while the door shut and Blaine moved around to get into the drivers seat.

When he sat down he stared at his steering wheel. There was an envelope taped to it and he pulled it off, taking the letter out and reading it.

_Blaine, _

_Now that you have captured your prize, you can do whatever you want to this body. It is yours for the week as long as you don't abuse it. The body will not protest to anything you want as long as it's safe and brings the body unimaginable pleasure. Please handle with care._

Blaine chuckled, pressing his keys into the ignition as the car turned on. The vibrations made Kurt mewl as Blaine put down the piece of paper and buckled himself up, locking the doors and driving away with his prize.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I didn't edit. If I wrote sock, mock, lock instead of cock. Feel pleased to laugh. :] One am and 4 am fanfiction. giggle.

**Tie Me Down 3/8**

The engine shut off as the keys were pulled away and pushed into his pocket. Opening the door he slid out the seat and shut the door. He moved around the van and opened the back door, pulling the boy out of the car. Kurt had passed out from the sensations that still vibrated inside of him. He lifted the boy over his shoulder and shut the car door, heading towards the front door of the cabin.

Blaine had felt like this was perfect, an absolutely perfect way to keep his spring break going strong and even getting Kurt's body as a perk out of it. It was better than any job he's ever had to do before now.

Looking out towards the cabin he walked up onto a stone step and onto the final pathway that lead to the wooden stairs. Once getting onto them he saw a small note with a pair of keys taped to the door with a note. He grabbed them as the boy shifted over his shoulder and opened the screen door and unlocked the front door. Entering inside, he kicked off his shoes and threw Kurt over a couch chair .

The sudden push against his body had caused Kurt to wake up. He hadn't struggled, only breathed as he could feel the toy still in him. He noticed his eyes still covered in binds along with his wrists behind him. His breath hitched as he could feel Blaine near him again, pulling off his pants again, down with his boxers. The breeze against his lower half made him whine.

Blaine's hands kneaded against Kurt's ass, opening his entrance two or three times as he let one hand begin to pull at the vibrator inside of him. The toy twitched and changed speeds, making Kurt's body arch and moan, muscles clenching down to keep it inside of him but to no avail. It made a wet popping sound as it was removed and tossed off somewhere else and Blaine had removed his own hands off of Kurt's body to remove his own jeans and boxers. Blaine then found himself reaching over into a small bag on the floor and revealing a different gag. He moved around to the front of Kurt, his eyes staring towards him as the circle was pushed into his needy mouth and tied around the back of his head. He then circled back behind Kurt.

The plan was to take Kurt quickly and insert some other strange toy into his body. That would stay inside of him for a while and of course Blaine was planning on amazing things for Kurt to do with his mouth. It would take a while though, until he had planned out everything he really wanted to do with him. He'd have to write some sort of list and since it was his decisions and not Kurt's what they did, he could pick anything. That meant he was allowed to go overboard with the sex toys and with his own cock and how Kurt was going to treat it.

Blaine searched in his pocket for the bottle of lubrication he had had earlier that day. He squirted some out to prepare himself. It didn't take long because he could hear Kurt whimper and whine, wanting more of Blaine. His hands, his fingers, his cock. The lube spread over Blaine's hands and he worked it against his cock, stroking around the head and down the shaft. It only took him a few seconds to prepare himself before he used one hand to align his cock against Kurt's entrance. His other spread the small hole, already pulsating from the preparation and vibrator from earlier.

He slid into Kurt and cursed aloud. He should have prepared him more.

It was a tight squeeze but Blaine pushed himself in to the hilt. A hand slid down Kurt's back and tugged at his hair roughly, the other gripping onto his hip as he pulled out, only to push back inside. It was only a bigger turn on to hear Kurt's sounds muffled as he plunged in and out of the small body.

Kurt whined as he couldn't cry out for Blaine and command him to move faster or deeper. He tried to balance on one of his hands as his chest continued to rub against the cushion. Hand moving around his body to touch his own cock. Blaine didn't protest against Kurt touching himself. Blaine even let go of the rough hand on Kurt's hip and moved around to join his against his cock.

Kurt came while Blaine still pushed inside of him. It was quick and messy and the strokes were uneven but he came, turned on by the ties and binds against his body. It didn't take much either, Blaine was sure he could make Kurt come twenty more times before the night was over.

When Blaine came himself but it was after what felt like forever of pummeling inside of his boyfriend. It was inside of Kurt and even though they were both tired Blaine had to drag them over to the large bed that was set up against a side wall to look like a loft bedroom.

After a few minutes Blaine reached over to the other and pulled the gag off of him, and undid all of the different binds. Tossing them to the floor he laid back on the bed where Kurt had already been at.

"Did you look at the note?" Kurt's spoke as he yawned, sleepy and turning onto his side to look at Blaine. There was a smile on his face and Blaine knew he was amused by the situation.

"I put it somewhere." He shrugged as he rolled off of the bed and went to look for it. He had thrown it down on the dresser with a few other _items_ he wanted to use on Kurt. He unfolded it and read it as he grabbed a bottle of lube and a different toy, larger than himself even. "You want me to chain you down to the bed?" Blaine chuckled as he put the letter on the bed when he walked over to it. He grabbed Kurt by the ankle and pulled him towards the edge.

"You don't want me to run away, do you?" He gave the cutest pout Blaine had ever seen and it only made him blush as he flipped Kurt onto his back again.

"You wouldn't do that. You know the consequences. I'd just fuck you raw and chain you up if you disobey. You haven't yet."

Blaine opened the different bottle of lubrication, pouring it onto the large toy. He pressed it to Kurt's opening and pushed in slowly. Without the gag he could hear every single lewd sound Kurt was making. When the toy was pressed half way in Kurt protested. "What?" He blinked.

"It's not going to fit! Take it out!" He demanded from Blaine.

"You're joking, right? You told me I could do whatever I want to you. I want this toy inside of you and it's going insane of you." He smirked as he turned it on, the head circling inside of him as it was pulled out. There was another squirt of lube on it and it was entered back inside, circling the hole before going back inside. This time it made it in all of the way. It just needed an extra push to make it towards the base of the toy.

When Blaine let go of Kurt he sat back on the bed and looked at Kurt who was angry with him. But Kurt couldn't keep the sounds from his throat as he laid back on the bed and accepted the revolving of the toy.

'You're okay, Kurt." He leaned down and kissed the small of his back. Kurt's body twitched and his toes curled against the sheets. His fingers twisted under the sheets while Blaine's arms wrapped around him. The only thing keeping him awake now was his new hard on and the mechanical cock inside.

Kurt wasn't sure if he regretted letting Blaine do what he wanted to his body or if he couldn't be more glad.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: New Warning shall be food play. Not that any of you care.

**Tie Me Down 4  
**

His body sprawled out over the covers, fingers clenching under the dirty sheets. He needed to remove his body from them but did not want to move even if the house caught on fire. Breathing, the aroma of food filled his nostrils and he found himself pulling his hands down to his head to push against the bed. It was a failure of a pushup position but if it helped get him out of the bed it worked.

There was a pain in his back from the awkward position and a few muscles in his sides that had hurt also. He slid off of the bed the best he could and groaned with the large—whatever—Blaine had stuck inside of him. He whined as he moved, feet touching the floor; careful not to move too quickly. When both feet hit the rugged floor he felt a bit better, ignoring the fact that it clashed with the bed set. Hunched over in a position to keep on moving since the base of the toy hurt his insides from being turned off or from the battery dying. One or the other. Kurt knew his body could take the sexual pleasure or abuse, whatever terms Blaine wanted to put it as. But because he knew he could, he allowed Blaine to do it and do all of those _things_ that picked at Kurt's brain from porn. Rimming and blow jobs were great but they both knew there were a lot of other things the two could be great at.

Kurt glanced over to the kitchen table as he moved. Blaine had been cooking something that smelled like meat and something else that smelled like...maple. Kurt hated maple and Blaine knew that. This was just another one of those things he would have to do. Maybe he had ought to raise up the stakes. A car show wasn't worth it anymore.

"Take a seat." Blaine's voice came when he noticed Kurt on top of the small stairs. Three long ones that curved around the floor, three long ones that Blaine and him had both tripped over once before. It was an amusing effort to make it to the couch to make out which ended up with uncomfortable sex which bruised his back for days.

"You know I hate maple syrup." It was the only thing he could think of to say as he gingerly walked down the first stair and made his way down the next two to more wood. His fingers reached behind him to touch at the toy.

"So? I'm still going to make you eat it and leave it alone." Blaine maneuvered around the table and over to Kurt where he smacked the others hand with a wooden spoon. "Go sit down."

Kurt whined and brought his hand back to his chest to rub it against his other. "I can't. It's just so...uncomfortable and weird."

Blaine chuckled as he pushed against Kurt and reached where the hand once was. His fingers dipped in slightly and pressed a switch and turned the toy on. Kurt's hands only reached out for Blaine's body to hold himself up. "Better?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Blaine lead him to the table to sit down. It was even more difficult to walk with something moving inside of him. It made him only more numb and he wanted it out of him. "Sit down." Blaine demanded as he moved back over to the stove to bring the plates on the table.

"I can't." Kurt frowned as he opened his eyes and gripped against the table. "It hurts." It wasn't just the fact it hurt, it was the fact he was afraid he'd come all over the table the moment he sat.

Blaine set down the plates and moved over to Kurt again. His hands pressed the others shoulders and pressed Kurt down against the chair. He almost broke into tears as his body pressed forward into the toy. He shifted a few times to get the toy away from any spot that would make his body twitch with pleasure and it took a few minutes but he was able to.

"Do you want bacon?" Blaine's voice echoed through his ears. Kurt didn't realize that he had left since his body was focused on the toy inside of him.

"...uhm...sure." He had a few weaknesses when it came to food, and bacon wasn't something he'd pass up when offered. "Uhm. I'm not eating the syrup. You know I don't like it." He was having issues figuring out words to say.

"Because it's sticky? Isn't that why you hate jelly?"

"I mean it tastes fine but it's just so..." He shook his head and then laid it on the table as he smelled the bacon cooking.

"Sticky. I know." He chuckled as he moved away to put some drinks on the table and Kurt took one with orange juice in it.

"I want to change the deal."

"Why? I thought you were fine with me doing whatever I wanted to you." He was pouring another glass with an imitation red wine just because he knew Kurt liked it.

"I am. But going to a car show isn't worth it. After this I want to deprive you of sex until the car show."

Blaine frowned and watched as Kurt dropped the orange juice and picked up the wine. "Fine."

"I mean we can kiss but just no blow jobs, anal, rubbing..." The list could go on but Kurt trailed off and stopped himself.

"When's the show again?"

"Right after Mother's Day. So, two weeks from Friday."

"And after the two weeks?"

"You're coming along and we're forcing Finn to as well so...We're going to end up sharing a room with him..." He shrugged. And lifted his head from the table to drink from the whine as meats, pancakes and fruits were placed down in front of him. Blaine took a seat on the long side of the table, by the corner Kurt had been siting by. "We can have sex during the car show if you want to but if my dad catches us you know we're going to get another speech."

Blaine looked at him as he chewed on a piece of pineapple.

"What?" He wrinkled his nose and shifted which made the toy press against him in all sorts of ways again.

"I want you to blow me." He shrugged and Kurt looked at him, putting down the wine glass which was almost empty.

"...Okay..." He crossed his arms and lifted himself from the chair. Blaine's arms immediately pulled Kurt against his body.

"Do you know why I keep putting toys up your ass?" He cooed and pressed his lips against Kurt's bare shoulders.

"No..." He shook his head lightly as his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"Because seeing you writhe and moan and shake turns me on."

There was a sudden movement Kurt made, a tiny movement that caused him to push forward against Blaine's crotch and moan out. "Take this toy out of me. I ca-can't." He squeezed his eyes and pressed his face into Blaine's nude chest.

"Here." Blaine shifted in the chair the best he could with Kurt sitting in his lap. His fingers worked on the buttons and zippers in his jeans to pull them off. He hadn't been wearing underwear or anything of the sort. He just needed something to clad his legs while he cooked breakfast.

Kurt slid off of Blaine's lap, moaning as he did so. He helped pull Blaine's jeans off and around down to his ankles. "Wait." He spoke and grabbed a pitcher from the table.

"Hell no." Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled Blaine's jeans from his ankles and threw them off to the side.

"If you don't do it I'll tie you up in the basement and leave you there with cocks and all sorts of toys in your body. I won't even let you come." He shrugged and the reaction on Kurt's face made him laugh. Blaine began to pour the syrup down the tip of his cock and Kurt watched as he trailed down the shaft. The smell of maple predominant and it made his nose twitch. Syrup was even stickier than lubrication and the fact he had to touch it and put it in his mouth bothered him.

Kurt frowned as his reached touched around the head; hand colliding within the sticky mess. His fingers dug into the slit and there was a groan from his boyfriend. Kurt's mouth even belonged to Blaine this week so he moved up onto his knees as his hand slid down the shaft. The sticky mess making it almost impossible. He braced the smell and his tongue came out, licking at the head gently so he could taste the syrup. It was sweeter than he remembered and he tried to get used to it.

His tongue flickered over the head and the syrup trailed off of his mouth as he did. He could hear the quiet sounds from Blaine above him and it only made him want to work harder to please the other as much as he hated the syrup. His mouth came down around the cock; tongue flattening on the underside. Kurt quickly moved his mouth away though. "I can't..." He coughed, needing something to wipe his mouth off.

Blaine shifted in the seat, moving his hands down and pulling him up onto his lap again. He forced his lips against Kurt's, tongue working at the syrup against his tongue. "We-We should stop." Kurt breathed as he pulled away.

"But it's my body." Blaine pouted.

"You made food and it's go-" He moaned as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his cock. "Stop that." Kurt could feel his cock being pressed against Blaine's and it made him moan.

"Blaine..." He whined as he was lifted up and Blaine moved off of the chair and placed Kurt on it by himself. He was confused what the other was doing as he walked off to get something.

"Go ahead and eat."

Kurt turned back to the table, grabbing a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth. He wasn't sure what Blaine had been doing but he eat a few pieces of toast and grabbed some bacon as he watched Blaine off in another part of the cabin. He came back every few minutes to grab a bit of food to keep himself preoccupied.

"What are you doing?" Kurt drank some orange juice before getting off of the chair. He covered his mouth so the moan wouldn't release.

"Go brush your teeth for me."

Kurt looked at him. "What?"

"Go brush your teeth if you're done."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a piece of fruit before heading off to the bathroom. He found a lot of Blaine's requests today strange. Blaine had to be planning something big but Kurt couldn't figure it out.

He turned the faucet on and firstly washed his hand of the sticky mess of syrup. Then to grab a blue toothbrush to clean his messy mouth. The only thing he knew is that he had to brush his teeth and when he was finished head back out in the kitchen to see what Blaine was doing.

It took him a few more minutes and when he was finished in the bathroom he left back to where he had planned on going. He didn't see Blaine and that concerned him as he walked over to the bed and felt Blaine's arms suddenly around him. "So, about tying you up and shoving more things inside of you? I'm going to do that." He chuckled as he pulled a gag around Kurt's mouth. It was small enough to hear any signs and sounds of protest but big enough so Kurt wouldn't talk.

Blaine turned Kurt around and began to fasten a collar around his neck; then attached it to a long leash to drag Kurt in the directions of his choice. This was payback for no sex after break was over and for not doing a good job with his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I rewrote the chapter because I hated it.

**Tie Me Down 5**

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine's voice was calm as Kurt awoke, eyes blurry as he tried to remember where he was. "Do you want to be my slave?"

He did not remember passing out and he certainly did not remember when his arms had be shackled behind him. The way the chains were set up he was even curious how he was managing to be standing in the air; feet not touching the floor. He knew if he struggled with the binds behind him that they were bruise his wrists and dig into them. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to come home from spring break with all over his arms.

When Kurt tried to speak he could not. There was a force pushing against his mouth, making it numb whenever he tried. _"Oh." _Kurt remembered faintly that a small, round gag had be pushed into his mouth. In the back of his mind he was telling himself to get out quick but the chains and binds had made it harder for him. The gag made him unable to plea—honestly he was curious what Blaine was going to do to him—and he could barely see Blaine in front of him. There was a sudden squeaking sound that hurt Kurt's ears, wood to stone that slid across the floor. The chair was moved and then another few items were gathered and left on the stool before Blaine even decided to bother with Kurt.

Kurt couldn't hear the footsteps or Blaine's breathing but he now could see black fingers reaching towards his mouth. They slightly dug under his lips and pulled the slick ball from Kurt's mouth. It stretched and rested against Kurt's neck—n top of the collar—and leaked with saliva down his chest.

"Try not to move too much, okay?" Kurt was trying to process Blaine's voice again but could only hear bits and pieces because he was distracted with the chains. He continuously tried to shift his position to make himself more comfortable...which anyone besides Blaine would wonder how could someone chained become comfortable. He didn't know what to do. He could tell he was hard and his body had become neglected.

Blaine was standing in front of him, speaking about something and Kurt was worried because he hoped if he loosened the binds he could take care of himself. He'd jump on top of Blaine and have his own way with his boyfriend's cock. That would have been nice, better than being chained up. Kurt was a bit upset now because it was more of bondage than actually sex. Kurt liked the latter but bondage was surely fine as well.

"What...?" He really had no idea what Blaine was saying.

"You know how Wes really wanted you to get that little certain something done? That something that would make having sex a bit more fun?" Blaine had sat down on the stool he had dragged across the stone. Kurt was more concerned with where the chair had come from rather than what Wes had said.

"Uhm, no? Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the basement. There was a few things down here but I was able to fit up that for you. I think it was one of your friends who gave me the chains for Christmas. That's not the point though. I called a friend of a friend and now you're going to get that piercing!" Blaine clasped his hands together like a gay man who just got excited over hair, well, Kurt thought so.

"Blaine, I am not getting a piercing. First, it would hurt. Second, I'm not getting them pierced because I wear really tight shirts sometimes and no one needs to see them. Third, why did you chain me again? You're going to bruise my skin. I work very hard to keep my—" He was cut off by a sudden slap again against his skin the fall loudly onto the ground. It made his body shiver and his hands twists. "Wh-what was that?" Kurt frowned and shifted his body again, chains above his head rattling and there was that crack against his skin again. It reddened his skin and hopefully wouldn't make him bleed. Not that he hadn't mind it, Kurt was all for the bruises and scars from their rough and bondage sex they had every night. He just hated to explain them to the people around him.

"Kurt, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself. You just said you didn't want mt to bruise your skin but we both know you like it." Blaine gave a smile that made Kurt shudder when he saw the white in the dark. "I've bruised your skin before with bites and hickeys." The chair squeaked again and Kurt was sure Blaine was getting off of it. "And we've both scarred each other with whips and cuffs...everything and more. I really don't see what the problem is."

"The more I have the harder they are to hide. I don't think my dad needs to know that during spring break I let you tie me up and have your way with me. You have to continue being your dapper self like always."

"And that we fucked almost all night long?" There was something about Blaine when he swore or when he talked about sex that really turned Kurt on.

'Yes, more reasons for my dad to not like you." His fingers flexed behind his back; still trying to get the cuffs off of his wrists. It took Blaine only a few seconds to realize it and there came the smack against Kurt's skin again. This time Kurt's body arched in the chains towards the whip.

"Kurt, are you going to be my slave?" Blaine's voice seemed to repeat. "You like my whip and you definitely want my cock."

"No , I don't want to be your slave."

There was another smack of the whip against Kurt's thigh this time. The boy tried not to moan.

"Why not?"

"Be-Because I'm already..." Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "The way you have me chained I'm already a slave for you. A cock slut, even."

"I'm glad then, that you want my cock so much." The whip was put on the ground and Blaine had walked the short distance over to Kurt. "When I unchain your arms, you're going to fall. The chains are connected to the ceiling so watch."

Kurt's body warmed up when Blaine's arm traveled around his waist to fiddle with the shackles. He wanted their bodies closer than this. He wanted them both tied up and one inside of the other. Blaine's free hand in front gripped onto Kurt's hard cock and sent him moaning against Blaine's body; dropping with his support when the chains were unlocked.

Blaine had dropped to his knees and Kurt was sure he had hurt an ankle but the hand on his cock made up for that. His fingers stroked against the head and Kurt was moving his arms to to pull Blaine closer. "Blaine..." Kurt's voice pleaded as his back touched the wall, his bruised arms moving around the curly locks. "Blaine, move closer." He was begging along with trying to pull them against one another.

Blaine chuckled as he did, hand moving from Kurt's cock and being replaced by the slow movement of his cock brushing against the others. In that sudden torturous movement, Kurt came and moaned out as his body writhed against Blaine. He found himself repeating the others name as his nails dug into skin and he tried to moved his body as close as possible to Blaine's. Even if they had fuzed together and formed some crazy monster; Kurt was sure that they would need to be closer.

He was doing everything to shift Kurt's legs to open him but Kurt wouldn't let him. His body kept pushing against Blaine's cock and that was more of a turn on than anal sex by a long shot. Blaine's arms even tried to pick Kurt up against his waist but to no avail. The boy kept rubbing against Blaine and moaning lewder sounds than before. It was a hassle to try and even more with Kurt trying to get the pleasure he desired.

In order to get Kurt upstairs and out of the basement he had to gag and shackle his body back up. It made Kurt whine the entire way up the stone steps until they entered into the hallway. Blaine let Kurt down and was fighting the chains again which he managed to get off on his own and then the gag. He was furious now, still horny, but furious nonetheless. He walked off into the bathroom while Blaine had headed off into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was hungry and sure he wanted Kurt and wanted to grab him while he was in the bathroom and fuck him to Sunday night. He didn't though. He grabbed a few pieces of fruit and Kurt had walked in, siting down at the table. He put his head down on top of his arms and rested for a few seconds.

They didn't say anything to each other and Blaine couldn't help but stare at the marks on Kurt's body. Bites and bruises. "Kurt get on the table." Blaine found himself saying and wasn't sure why.

"No, I'm sleeping." Kurt gave a small laugh and turned his head to look at Blaine. "Why?"

"On the table or the kitchen sink, pick one."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up, climbing onto the table and laying there now. He watched Blaine grab items from the fridge again, eating a cherry he had grabbed from the bowl. He put the bowl down on the chair Kurt was no longer sitting in and pushed the boys legs up. "What are you doing, Blaine?"

"Hold on." He messed with the fruit for a few seconds and put it between Kurt's legs. His thumb then pushed at Kurt's entrance which made Kurt bite his lip. He pushed his thumb in slightly before picking the fruit up with the other hand and joining it against his thumb to push it into Kurt as well.

Kurt squirmed, saying nothing about the cherry that was now inside of his ass or how it felt. Besides sex toys and fingers and Blaine's cock he had never experienced anything like _this_, and _this_ felt strangely good inside of him. He could even feel the small fruit moving around inside of him as another one was entered, shoved deeper this time. Another two were added and Kurt wasn't sure how many more because his fingers were holding onto the edge of the table as Blaine's fingers worked them farther inside.

"I don't know if anymore are going to fit.." Blaine's voice seemed saddened by the fact. He removed his fingers and the bowl from between Kurt's legs to put it on the chair. He replaced the bowl with his own body, climbing onto the table. "Do you think I'll fit?"

A hand pressed against Kurt's ass, pulling to open his entrance a bit more. There was no lube besides sides the small dribble of cherry juice that was coming out of Kurt's ass. Cherries were pushed far enough to break inside of the boy and Blaine would break the rest.

His fingers pulled his cock up against Kurt, aligning him and shoving himself in a bit with his hand before using his hips to thrust into Kurt the rest of the way. The cherries all broke inside of him, splash is inside and making it full just like it would if came inside of him. That would be next inside of Kurt though, while he pulled out the tight hole without any preparation only to plunge back inside. His hands gripped onto Kurt's hips, trying to get some sort of pattern going. But of course Kurt didn't allow it. He wanted Blaine to be deep inside of him, moving or not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: First of all, this is sort of gonna be in two parts since I feel bad not letting you guys read anything. Second, do you want a sequel? The sequel would be a very long drawn out one shot, I hope.

**Tie me Down 6**

Kurt rolled around in the sheets, fingers wrapping around them as he pulled them closer to his chest. He was comfortable laying in the bed and when he opened his eyes in a huff to see Blaine wasn't there he sat up in the bed angrily. There was no sign of his boyfriend and as he climbed out of the bed and pulled the sheet around him he began to look for the other. Indifferent when he looked over the table and found it was clean and so was the floor. He could even smell bleach and that made him open the window and cough. When he did so, he spotted Blaine outside, throwing out some garbage with nothing but the most disgusting flip flops—in Kurt's opinion—and low rider jeans. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're awake." Blaine's voice came and moved over to the window.

"Yes, yes I am." He let out a soft smile as his arms leaned into the window frame. "And what are you doing if I may ask."

"Breaks over soon and we do need to get this place looking back to normal...I would like your dad not to kill me and for us to go dating for at least...Oh, I don't know, eighty years."

"You expect a lot of out of our relationship."

"Well, I expect a lot out of you in bed too." He shrugged, "what do you want to do today?"

"You remember that time during winter break where we-"

"Of course."

"Well, I think we should maybe have a repeat of that..."

"Go get yourself ready and I'll get the toys. We'll make up the bed before we leave." He kissed Kurt on the cheek and went back off to finish chores.

Kurt smiled, moving away from the window and rubbing at the marks that had embedded into his arm. He moved over to the bag Blaine had brought onto the sofa, pulling out a bottle of lubrication and a small vibrator before moving back over to the bed. He set the items down, laying down and removing the sheet over him. He found himself on all fours, pulling the bottle up and spreading the slippery material over his fingers. He reached around, spreading his legs apart and pushing his middle finger into himself easily.

His voice stayed silent until the second finger pressed inside—just as deep as the first—and worked their way inside of him together. Pushing in, the pressure made him moan and shift on his bed, wanting to get them in as deep as he could. He even nudged in a third finger inside to feel himself open up more.

The front door opened and footsteps came inside, Kurt listening to them move to the bed. He removed his fingers outside of him, feeling shaky as he held himself back up and could feel the small vibrator press inside of him. It pushed into him as far as it could and Blaine press the switch and turn the dial as high as it would go before leaving him there. Kurt tried to pay attention to Blaine but found himself moaning as the vibrator drilled against him, causing him to grip onto the sheets. "Di-Did you really bring it with you?"

"Did I say you can talk?" Blaine's voice came farther away this time, grabbing a few things from another room before come inside. He walked over to Kurt, watching the toy trying to come out. Blaine lifted up his foot, pressing against the toy and pushing Kurt's body down a bit more. He could hear the boy whine and that made him chuckle. "Slaves need to learn their place." He removed his foot and stretched out the black leather in his hand before bringing it down against Kurt's ass It was a rough slap against him, making him buck forward as he endured a second.

Blaine stopped for a moment, putting the whip around his shoulders before pulling a gag out of his pocket. "Lean back." He commanded and Kurt did so, leaning his ass against his heels as he pushed himself up. He felt Blaine's arm around his neck to push the small ball into his mouth and then grab the other side to buckle the back together. When he was finished, Blaine pushed Kurt back down, shoving the vibrator into him to stay again.

Standing up, he moved the whip away from his neck and it came down against Kurt's cheeks again. Once, twice and a third time. Blaine smirked as he heard his muffled cry through the gag, watching his body writhe as he came from the leather against his skin.

Kurt tried to lay against the bed but Blaine wouldn't let him, pulling him from the bed. "Come on, slave. Let me tie you down."


End file.
